Something Else
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tinha algo mais.


Nome: Something Else

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: One-shot (pode se dizer isso.)

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC17

Foco: Teddy Lupin/Hermione Granger

**Tema:** _Toque_

**Item:**_ 02. Fogo e Gelo_

**N.A.:** _Olá, fic insana, mas isso vocês já sabiam. Fic feita para o IV Chall Relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map._

_Se achou legal o shipper, fico feliz._

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar!_

_Arriscou? Ótimo._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Something Else**_

_Fla Cane_

Não era certo, definitivamente não era nada certo que estava fazendo, mas Teddy fazia mesmo assim. Na verdade, o que realmente ele estava fazendo não era errado, mas os pequenos pensamentos que tinha é que tornavam extremamente errado. Pois observar alguém não era errado, mas desejar algo de tanto observá-la era totalmente errado.

Era errado porque ela era muitos anos mais velha que ele, e Teddy sabia muito bem que nunca teria um outro olhar dela, um olhar diferente. Mas nada o impedia de pensar e imaginar isso. Era errado e sabia, mas fazia mesmo assim. Não havia modo de evitar.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, os olhos fechados, as mãos ao lado do corpo e as pernas cruzadas. Dava para perceber que ela estava pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. Mas pelo pequeno sorriso que brotava nos lábios por alguns segundos, Teddy sabia que era algo bom.

Não entendia como Ronald poderia ter a deixado, mas por outro lado, ficava extremamente feliz por isso. Feliz porque não precisava ficar a se conter em excesso quando por algum descuido ela o tocava no braço, nas costas, lhe fazia um carinho maternal na cabeça. E pouco se continha ao fazer cócegas nela, arrancando-lhe aquele riso que ele tanto gostava de escutar.

Sabia que aquilo começara quando o sentimento de "filho" por ela mudara no último natal, quando a vira lhe olhando e sorrindo sem motivo algum. Começara a observá-la e o desejo cresceu e agora bombeava em sua veias. Ela se mexeu, as mãos levantadas no ar, como se pegasse algo, mas os dedos estavam parados, apontando para cima. Ela sorria ainda mais e Teddy sorriu também.

A casa estava vazia e ele poderia ficar a observá-la quanto tempo quisesse, ninguém iria lhe perturbar. Sentiu-se uma criança ao fazer isso, mas no momento aquilo não importava. Viu que ela flexionou os dedos e as pernas, os joelhos apontados para o teto, separando as pernas devagar, uma lentidão terrível. Teddy não esperava por aquilo, e por meros segundos sua mente lhe ordenou que desviasse os olhos, que fosse para a sala no andar de baixo. Mas conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que não o faria. Tinha algo mais ali e não conseguia sair nem que fosse puxado.

As mãos dela desceram para a barriga e Teddy a viu levantar levemente a camiseta e deixar a pele clara da barriga a mostra. O botão da calça que usava se soltou com um barulho abafado e os dedos da outra mão se infiltraram no tecido. Teddy tinha vinte anos e sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela o estava fazendo. Não conseguia crer que ela estava deitada na cama, a mão entre as pernas, se tocando enquanto sabia que ele estava na casa, arrumando alguns arquivos para ajudá-la em um processo sobre magia ilegal.

Sentiu algo roçar sua barriga e teve a impressão de que eram os dedos dela. Olhou exatamente para onde a mão dela estava, e sentiu em seu corpo o toque da ponta dos dedos dela. Quente. Era extremamente quente, como fogo. Deixava uma trilha de brasa na pele dela e parecia deixar uma trilha na pele dele também. Sabia que aquilo era impossível, mas queria sentir o toque dela, e ninguém poderia dizer nada sobre aquilo. Ninguém saberia o quão louco ficara, a ponto de senti-la lhe tocar quando tocava o próprio corpo.

Sentiu uma mão envolvendo-lhe o membro e arqueou brevemente, vendo a mão dela sumindo por dentro da calça e se movendo. Teddy tinha plena noção de que seu corpo pegava fogo. Era um calor tão diferente que ele começou a suar, as costas deixando gotas de suor escorrer. Ela se movia contra o próprio corpo e ele sentia como fogo queimando em sua pele. Ela se tocava e ele sentia.

Levantou a própria mão e tocou seu ombro direito, vendo que por uma estranha razão, ela mexera o ombro direito também, como se algo a tivesse tocado. Observou isso enquanto escorria seus dedos por seu peito, chegando a barriga, misturando o fogo com o frio de seus próprios dedos.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos, fitando o teto branco e sabia que aquela sensação em seu ombro era no mínimo estranha, mas não ligou, estava em seu momento. Não importou-se em saber que Ted estava lá embaixo, mas ele estava extremamente ocupado com os arquivos, não iria até ali. Se conhecia o suficiente para saber que ficar muito tempo perto dele não seria certo. Na verdade, não sabia o que sentia quando ele estava ali, mas era algo mais. Era uma necessidade de tocá-lo, mesmo que minimamente, apenas para sentir o toque frio da pele dele.

Um contraste imenso com sua pele, que praticamente pegava fogo perto dele. Mas nunca denunciava na verdade o que sentia, porque ele era mais novo, amigo da família e isso era absurdo. Mas no momento aquilo realmente não importava.

Sentiu como se passassem gelo de seu ombro até seu seio esquerdo, arrepiando totalmente sua pele, deixando-a eriçada. A sensação descendo rápido e chegando a seu baixo ventre, fazendo círculos. Sorriu, era um total contraste com sua pele, e lembrava nitidamente a pele de Ted. Era como se ele estivesse ali, e isso era bom, tornava tudo ainda mais real. Ainda menos certo, mas ainda mais real.

* * *

Via que a pele dela arrepiava como se a estivesse tocando, e sabia que algum tipo de magia estranha acontecia. Mas não disse nada, apenas continuou se tocando, a sentindo em si e sabendo que ela o sentia. Era uma sensação quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Riu disso e a viu girar a cabeça rapidamente em sua direção, encolhendo-se na cama e fitando-o seriamente.

Não teve outra opção se não abrir a porta de verdade e encostar-se no batente, vendo-a ainda encolhida na cama e agora o olhando com certa vergonha e surpresa. Mas ainda sentindo a pele fervilhando.

"Você é quente... como... fogo."

Ela não disse nada, ainda estava encolhida, a calça aberta e a blusa levantada. Mas sabia exatamente que o estrago estava feito. Ele a vira em um momento tão particular que parecia impossível poder ficar perto dele sem se sentir como se um deles estivesse invadindo a privacidade do outro.

"Ted, eu acho..."

"Não, não." balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Você analisa demais."

"Não é analise, mas o que você faz aqui?"

"Vim te perguntar umas coisas..." deu alguns passos dentro do quarto, suas mãos abrindo e fechando, como se estivesse se segurando para não tocar em algo. "Mas aí te vi deitada..."

"Deveria ter me chamado."

"Não." respondeu andando até a cama, sentando-se e a vendo lhe olhar ainda mais surpresa. "Eu deveria ter entrado de uma só vez."

"Ted..."

"Não quero que aconteça algo agora." Sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos que antes estavam azul-petróleo, e agora se transformavam em vermelho vivo. "Apenas, queria entender a sensação de fogo na pele."

"Fogo?" Ligou a sensação que estava sentindo com a sensação que ele descrevera. Conhecia aquilo, era uma magia antiga e quase não acreditava que acontecera entre eles. "Você sentiu fogo enquanto eu senti gelo."

Parecia que ela falava sozinha e não com ele, e Teddy aproveitou isso, tocando seu próprio braço, vendo-a sentir a sensação e olhar a pele arrepiar. Sorriu, ela ainda olhava a pele arrepiada, e parecia pensar seriamente em algo.

"Isso é realmente algo diferente."

"Como assim?" Teddy quis entender, mas tinha uma breve idéia do que ela falava.

"Essa magia é antiga, absurda e nenhum de nós dois a invocamos."

"Talvez não fosse preciso." Ponderou e dessa vez tocou o braço dela, vendo-a lhe fitar nos olhos, vendo os cabelos mudarem para o castanho normal.

"Teddy..."

"Pense, talvez essa outra coisa seja isso... essa magia." Acariciou o braço dela, sorrindo ao senti-la arrepiar por debaixo da ponta de seus dedos.

Era isso, não fora necessário dizer o feitiço, eles a fizeram pelo toque que sempre acontecia entre eles e pelo que sentiam. E isso fez Hermione tentar entender agora o porque de sentir como se a pele dele fosse gelo sobre a sua que ainda estava pegando fogo.

"Seu toque é totalmente gelado."

"Quer que eu pare?"

"Não."

Ambos sorriram e o Hermione não evitou pensar em como seria extremamente absurdo de sua parte continuar com isso. Teddy percebeu que ela estava pensando em coisas que iriam contra o que ele queria e a tocou com a outra mão, dessa vez na nuca, mandando espasmos gelados por todo o corpo dela. Puxando-a para si.

"Considere isso um aviso."

"Para o que, Teddy?"

"Para algo mais." Sorriu aproximando os lábios dela contra os seus e a beijando. Hermione sentiu como se sua boca estivesse encostada contra um cubo de gelo e Teddy se sentiu derreter. Ambos tiveram que sorrir e se aproximarem ainda mais.

Tudo pegando fogo e congelando entre eles. Respondendo a pergunta para aquele algo mais. Aquele algo mais que sempre se transformava em amor.

_Fim_

* * *

**N.A.: **_Fic insana, absurda e problemática..._

_Mas comente?_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
